Love
by Riddicksapprentice
Summary: Jack looses Riddick. Plz R


"The water sparkles under the setting sun

The air gets cold

Feeling lonely, watching the sun set without you.

My tears fall into the ocean; and carry me away.

You left me alone to watch the wave's crash against the beach

Like a rock being beaten by the waves,

With every passing day a little more of me is worn away.

I lay in bed on a cold cold night, waiting for you to warm me up.

I walk along the beach with my toes in the sand.

We would walk together on the beach and watch the sun.

To get away from our day and to be with each other.

We would watch movies and eat popcorn.

Now I can't watch movies; there's so much pain.

The pain of knowing that your not here,

Rips through my heart like a knife through butter.

When the snow falls I sit at the window and watch every flake fall to the ground.

I sip on a cup of tea

Waiting for you to embrace me

With those loving arms

But they don't come and love me.

It's been three months since you left me here, I've barley lived through it. I would give anything to have one more moment with you;

The world is cruel, but I had you to take me away, now your gone.

In our vows you said "I will love you in death as I did life.

I love you now and forever."

Jack sits on the balcony of the house Riddick built for her with his own two hands. Her tears falling into the ocean and with every tear she wished him back. She rubbed the gold band Riddick gave her when he asked her hand in marriage. Jack wrote down what she had just recited from her heart to the stars shining bright over her head.

"Riddick please come back to me." the tears started rolling faster then ever. "Please." She begged her heart tearing up in her small chest. Riddick had been so good to her, and then on her 20th birthday she didn't get a gift from him. She thought he forgot, but he walked in the front door of the two bedroom apartment they rented together with a small gray suede box in his large hands. When he finally stood in front of her he knelt on one knee removing his goggles and taking a deep breath.

"Jack, Will you marry me?" Riddick's bright eyes looked at her with such love and passion she couldn't say "no." So a week later she became Mrs. Richard B. Riddick. Jack got a job as a DJ for this club The Dark will Rise. Riddick became a foreman at a construction company. They both maid pretty good money So Riddick built Jack a one bedroom house on the beach on Bracay, with a balcony from their room overlooking the beach, but a week before their 2nd anniversary Riddick got ill. Very ill. His temperature was in the range of 101.2-104.3 degrees. He was hot to the touch. Jack took good care of him until she couldn't anymore. He refused to go to any kind of doctor for he knew what would become of him if he did. He would be arrested and held 'till he was well then taken to a slam and held for murder of over 500. After a month of Jack taking care of him, he held her in his arms for the last time. She was silently crying in his arms with hers around him.

"Stay with me." Jack wanted never to ever let him go.

"I love you now and forever." Riddick's glistening eyes shut and his hold on her was gone.

"Riddick..." Jack wailed in the silence of the house he had built.

Jack looked up at the stars above her head laying the pad and pencil on the glass table beside her as she stood up.

"I can see you in the stars, and in the sea. I know you're here but I still miss you." A large gust of wind picked up and hit her face; she closed her eyes and felt the wind blow her shoulder length hair around her face as the she felt the presence of another person, so she turned around. There stood Riddick wearing his black wife-beater, nightshade pants, and combat boots; but something was missing. His goggles? No those were on his head. His eyes didn't shine as they did.

"Your eyes." Jack grasped the blanket tightly wrapped around her. Riddick extended his large hand to her. "Why did you come back?"

"Not even death could keep me away." Jack set her tiny hand in his large one and he pulled her close kissing her plush rose lips, with passion and love in his heart. He pulled back slowly.

"I love you now and forever." Riddick burst into glitter and sand.

Jack woke up in a cold sweat screaming and crying into the dark.

"No...." She cried as loud as she could. The pieces of her heart rushing into her throat. Suddenly two large arms held her in an embrace that felt comforting and yet strange. She looked to her right to see Riddick holding her in his arms.

"It's ok. It was only a dream." He kissed her lips and smiled.

"I thought you left me." She nuzzled her head in his bare chest.

"Not even death could keep me away." Riddick lay back down in the bed with jack on his chest, his skin against hers. "I will never leave you. I love you now and forever."

AN; I hope you liked it. I felt really sad so I wrote this. Plz R&R


End file.
